1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving a liquid crystal display device. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for reducing the number of data lines and the number of data driver IC's.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display controls light transmittance of liquid crystals by using an electric field to display a picture. To this end, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel having a pixel matrix and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel. The driving circuit drives the pixel matrix so that picture information can be displayed on the display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art liquid crystal display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel 2, a data driver 4 driving a plurality of data lines DL1 to DLm of the liquid crystal display panel 2, a gate driver 6 driving a plurality of gate lines GL1 to GLn of the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel 2 further includes a thin film transistor TFT formed at each intersection of the gate lines GL1 to GLn and the data line DL1 to DLm, and liquid crystal cells connected to the thin film transistors and arranged in a matrix.
The gate driver 6 sequentially applies gate signals to the gate lines GL1 to GLn in accordance with control signals from a timing controller (not shown). The data driver 4 converts data R, G, and B supplied from the timing controller into video signals as analog signals, and applies the video signals of one horizontal line portion to the data lines DL1 to DLm for each horizontal period when the gate signals are applied to the gate lines GL1 to GLn.
The thin film transistor TFT applies data from the data lines DL1 to DLm to the liquid crystal cells in response to the gate signals from the gate lines GL1 to GLn. The liquid crystal cell is composed of a pixel electrode connected to the TFT and a common electrode facing into each other with the liquid crystal therebetween, thus it can be expressed equivalent to a liquid crystal capacitor Clc. Such a liquid crystal cell includes a storage capacitor (not shown) connected to the previous gate line in order to sustain the data voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor Clc until the next data voltage is charged.
In this way, the liquid crystal cells of the related art liquid crystal display panel are located at intersections of the gate lines GL1 to GLn and the data lines DL1 to DLm, respectively. Thus, there are vertical lines formed as many as the data lines DL1 to DLm (i.e., m vertical lines). In other words, the liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix to form m vertical lines and n horizontal lines.
As can be seen here, the m data lines DL1 to DLm are required for driving the liquid crystal cells of the m horizontal lines. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that the processing time and fabricating cost are not efficient because a plurality of data lines DL1 to DLm are formed for driving the liquid crystal display panel 2 in the related art. Further, there is a problem in that the fabricating cost becomes high because a number of data driver IC's are required in the data driver 4 for driving each of the m data lines DL1 to DLm.